


A Farewell to Miracles

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Denial, Escape the Night Spoilers, Gen, Grief, Gun Violence, Guns, I'm Sorry, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Self-Sacrifice, Suicide, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: You decide how this ends.Suppose it had been Matt and Rosanna in the episode 9 challenge? How could things have ended for the pair?An Escape the Night AU.





	A Farewell to Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy I hate myself for this. Also, everything is the same before this fic except Nikita was killed by the witches instead of Ro. Sorry, Nikita. Had to keep the gender balance intact.

Rosanna’s lost the challenge, but that’s okay. At least Matt gets to live. At least she’ll be the last to die, and the boys will be able to defeat the Carnival Master once and for all.

Matt reads the note aloud.

_Kill yourself, or kill your friend. You decide how this ends._

Rosanna’s hand flies to her heart as she takes note of the pink gun in Matt’s hands. _He won’t shoot himself. He_ can’t. _They’re gonna make him kill me._ She’s more scared than she’s ever been in her life, but she smiles and sets her jaw. _I’m not going to cry or scream. He’d want me to be brave._ “Matt,” she whispers, “it’s okay.”

“Ro,” Matt murmurs.

“Just be careful,” she says with a chuckle. “I’m not that big of a target, so don’t miss and hit the wall or something. That would be bad.” Then, as a final goodbye, “I love you. Don’t forget me.”

“Ro,” he replies, “I’m not going to shoot you.”

He puts the gun to his own head.

Panic and devastation set Rosanna’s mind on fire. “Matt, no!” She begins to work her way out of her jacket, determined to stop him. “Please! Don’t! I can’t lose you again! Just shoot me and be done with it!”

He smiles through his tears. “I’m sorry, Ro. It’s me or you, and I can’t let it be you. Besides, Manny was right. I died before. I should do it again.”

“No!” Manny springs to his feet, and he, too, looks devastated. “I didn’t mean it, Matt! I didn’t mean it!”

“Matt...” Rosanna whimpers his name like a prayer for deliverance.

Matt faces Manny first. “I know you didn’t mean it, but it’s still true. You’re a good guy. Take care of her for me.” Then, to the Savant, “Joey, man, I trust you know what you’re doing.”

Rosanna is almost out of her jacket. She reaches out for Matt, desperate to save him from what he’s about to do to himself.

“Ro,” says Matt, finally turning to her, “you’ve been the best friend I could’ve asked for. I love you so much, and I’m glad that you’re going to get out of here.”

“Not without you!” sobs Rosanna. “Matt, _please!”_

“Goodbye, Ro. Tell Steph I love her.”

_”Matt!”_

He pulls the trigger. A shot rings out, and Matthew Patrick falls to the ground with a bullet in his brain.

“Matt!” Rosanna wriggles out of her jacket and runs to him. “Oh, God, no! Matt! Don’t die! Don’t leave me again!” She tugs on his coat like a kitten, but he remains unresponsive. “Matt, come on! You gotta wake up, Matt! We gotta go home!”

He died once before, and then he came back. Maybe he’ll come back this time as well?

Joey and Manny put the fourth ring on the artifact. Lucy disappears in a cloud of black smoke, promising vengeance. Mortimer is freed. Rosanna doesn’t care about any of this. All she cares about is that Matt _can’t_ be gone, not for good, he _needs_ to wake up and smile at her again...

“Ro, come on,” says Joey sadly. “We have to go.”

“Not without him! Matt, wake up, _wake up!”_

Tears glisten in Manny’s eyes. “He’s not going to wake up, Ro. He’s gone. I’m sorry.”

This only causes her to try harder. “Matt!”

Manny sighs, picks her up, and carries her away over his shoulder. She struggles, still screaming Matt’s name, but of course she’s no match for the strongest guy in the group, so she is forced to leave Matt behind.

_Why?_ her heart screams. _Why did he do that? Why didn’t he just kill me? What am I going to do without him?_

Once they’re a good distance away, Manny puts her down. She sinks to her knees and sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me.


End file.
